A Christmas shower for the couple
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Phineas Flynn comes to Gretchen's Christmas gathering at her apartment that night to pick up Isabella. Encouraged to stay, Phineas hangs around with the girls while they talk about sex, which Phineas didn't mind. However, the Fireside Girls had other plans for the couple by giving them a Christmas gift they would never expect.


**A Christmas Shower for the couple**

The door clicked shut as the eighteen year old Phineas Flynn entered the room which echoed with laughter. It was dark, except for the dining area of Gretchen's studio condominium unit. Phineas took off his mittens and rubbed his hands off the chill of the harsh winter outside and took into the warmth of the room; Gretchen's heater is working. A full coat rack stacked with all of the winter clothes of the girls stood beside his left. He chuckled, despite the lack of space for him to put his clothes. He simply took off his coat and earmuffs, and carried them to the dining room.

"Noo wayy!" Milly laughed.

"Well, what can say? I'm that flexible." Adyson proudly said.

Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Holly and Katie all laughed in the cramped dining table, but Milly managed to fall backwards to the floor. Everyone suddenly took notice of Phineas standing in front of Milly.

Phineas chuckled. "Sounds like a party here."

The girls sat in clockwise order at the small dining table starting from Millie, Isabella, Gretchen, Katie, Ginger, Holly, Katie and Adyson.

"Uhh, who invited you here? This is a girl's night out." Teased Isabella.

"Uhh, the rules say personal display of affection is not allowed."

"Oooooohhh." All the girls said.

Isabella blushed and waved Phineas with her fingers.

"Well, if okay, I'm not needed here anyway so-"

"No! No! Stay!" Isabella stood up and giggled.

"You can share a seat with Isabella." Gretchen teased.

"Yeah, sit on his lap." Suggested Adyson

Isabella gasped. "Adyson!"

Everyone giggled, except for Phineas who just blushed. The guy just set his winter clothes on the table and scooted next to Isabella's one-person chair, pushing her enough that she doesn't fall off, much to the surprise of the latter who just giggled. The other girls snickered.

"So, since when did you learn how to pick up romantic hints huh?" Inquired Katie.

"Well, ever since we started dating, Isabella's been lecturing me about Romance."

"Oh. And how is our big boy doing, Isabella?" Gretchen asked.

"Well.." She looks at Phineas with a smirk and the latter does the same to her. "He learns fast I'll give him that. But he needs his brain to be more... exercised."

"Oh, why not start now?" Teased Adyson.

"Uh-uh, this is my room, and no one's touching it."

Phineas frowned in confusion. "But we're all inside the room, so technically..." Phineas paused. "Wait a minute!"

The girls just laughed hysterically, while Phineas just blushed, embarassed with the thought of sex, but proud that he was able to catch the hint. As soon as Isabella finished laughing, she kissed him on the tip of his nose, which he responds bashfully.

"He seems to like that spot, Isabella." Adyson said.

Isabella giggled. "He loves it actually. He always brings up that cute stupid smile every time."

"I'm pretty glad to have a cute stupid smile."

"Oooh. I wonder what other spots bring that stupid smile." Adyson replied.

"Adyson, you are so dirty minded." Ginger commented.

"Dirty enough to talk about her sex life for half an hour." Holly remarked.

"Hey! Don't be jealous just because you girls don't have one."

The entire room exploded with laughter and shouting; Katie and Gretchen kept shouting "Oh my God!" repeatedly, Phineas gaped in an amused smirk, Ginger and Holly stood up palms slammed on the table pretending to be offended. Adyson stood up with an arm on her hip, swaying it like she's some sort of runway model. Isabella and Millie just laughed hysterically, with the former leaning against Phinas and the latter banging her fist on the table.

"Ladies. Let's all... calm down for a second-" Gretchen giggled hysterically with snorts.

"You laugh like a dork Gretch." Holly commented.

Gretchen stared at her and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but I'm on your side Holly."

"Yeah, you can join the virgin fest right over there." Adyson pointed over Holly and Ginger's side.

Once again, the room exploded with laughter, but now Gretchen, along with Holly and Ginger, had their palms slammed on the table. Phineas kept gaping, while Isabella started shaking Phineas while screaming and laughing with the rest of the girls.

"Stand down Fireside Girl!" Gretchen pointed at Adyson.

"Oooh, the second in command has spoken!" Adyson Said. "Fine, For old time's sake."

With that they all sat and calmed down.

"You girls are naughty." Teased Phineas.

Adyson bursted out laughing while the others giggled.

"Oh, sorry PHineas. We'll be nicer next year." Katie batted her eyelashes.

"Oh no, we;ll be definitely like this for the rest of next year." Millie said.

"Ew, more sex talk?" Isabella reacted.

"Oh come on, Isabella, you know you want it." Teased Adyson.

"Eeeww... tempting though, but Ew!"

More roars of laughter erupted from the girls. Phineas just blushed and smiled.

"Oh? Not even for tonight Isabella?"

All of a sudden both of their smiles turned to wariness. Phineas looked at isabella, confused, and she looked back with an embarassed smile. Ginger looked concerned. The smiling Katie looked away, but kept her right ear in the conversation. Millie smiled with mischief. Gretchen and Holly facepalmed, smilig.

"This isn't gonna work Adyson." Gretchen warned.

"Everyone, let's say Merry Christmas to our favorite couple."

Gretchen sighed, and altogether the Fireside Girls help up different colored rings, not just any rings, but condom rings. Phineas, shocked, looked at Isabella who was now burying her face under her arms on the table out of embarassment.

"Okay, look Phineas. Don't take it the wrong way."

"It's just, we wanted you to be together for such a long time cause... Phinabella?" Katie answered.

"Yeah. And... It's Christmas!" Millie Said.

"And what better time to be even closer than ever!... Right?" Adyson started to doubt.

Phineas started sweating.

"Okay, we've considered all the serious stuff like your parents, and then pregnancy-"

"Gretch!" Interrupted Holly.

"I'm being serious! Anyway, in short, we knew you two were sleeping together tonight so, as a Christmas gift... all of us want you two to have a great time."

"And we mean all of us."

All of them smiled with honesty and care, which Phineas was able to recognize, but he did not smile as a response.

"So... What do you say?" Asked Adyson.

Definitely he was shocked. They've only been dating for months, and now he's been given an opportunity to be ore intimate with her, but at the cost of their dignities? Yes... and no. As he thought about it more and more, Slowly he began to smile with such nervousness that he couldn't help but scratch his right ear. The girls' faces smiled with hope.

"Okay... uhh, this is... an awesome gift I guess?"

"Pretty shocking huh." Said Adyson.

"Y-yeah. Look guys, it was really thoughtfull, weird, but thoughtful, but..."

Isabella slowly peeked from her arms to Phineas.

Phineas said to ISabella. "Hey... I really really really really really really like you... but..."

Isabella's heart pounded, her breath slowed.

"Can I get my own room tonight?"

Isabella and the girls' eyes widened. Then altogether they screamed like a bunch of fangirls who are at a concert, causing Phineas to fall off his seat in shock and confusion. He could see Adyson fanning her tears with her hands. Gretchen and Katie went back to saying "Oh my God!" but in a more emotional sense. Isabella held out her hand to Phineas and he saw her in tears, smiling. She pulled him up and passionately kissed him out of nowhere. The girls just watched in awe.

Phineas was more confused than he was delighted, though the way she kissed him out of the blue was strangely... familiar. After she released him, Phineas blinked numerous times.

He looked at his girlfriend. "Uhh, what did I do?"

Isabella looked at her friends and they all chuckled and snickered. Isabella simply touched her nose with his; wrapping her arms around him.

"Phineas, stop being so perfect."

"Wh-what?!... wait, did I miss-"

Isabella put her finger on his lips and giggled. "I said stop Phineas. Just... stop. Don't ruin yourself."

Isabella kissed Phineas again, and the latter just closed his eyes, losing himself to the moment. He knew that he became oblivious again, but he was okay with it, and apparently, she was okay with it too.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

If you didn't get the ending, it's either because you have a different opinion about sex or you're as oblivious as Phineas haha, but seriously, no joke. This is open to all types of interpretation, I just hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
